fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toshi Hasegawa
|kanji = トシ邯鄲 |race = Human |birthday = July 1st |age = (16 Pre-Timeskip) (25 Post-Timeskip) |gender = Male |height = 6"11 |eyes = Black |hair = Blonde |blood type = AB |unusual features = Curly Eyebrows |affiliation = Silent Star |occupation = Mage |team = Team Toshi |partner = Kuna Okami Hana Sora |base of operations = Silent Star Guild Hall |relatives = Unknown |marital status = Alive |alias = Fire Feet |magic = Flame Magic Smoke Magic}} Appearance He is a Tall blonde haired teen who usually wears suits he has the Silent Star symbol on the left side of he neck and mostly is smoking while not on the job even when he is in battle sometimes he smokes to summon his secret move the flaming Prince were his leg ignites with fire as he kicks his enemy with all his strength. Personality Toshi is normal a carefree teen who never really gets angry except when people mock and abuse his guild.He usually isn't polite like some people in his guild he has a good heart and just wants his guild to surpass Fairy Tail someday. Relationship Kuna Okami Toshi and Kuna have been friends from the start of their childhood at times they showed others that they had hated each other, they had always made everything into a contest making themselves equal rivals. Hana Sora The love of Toshi life the charming and striking Hana Sora raised with her ever since her first days in the guild she was brought to Silent star by her father Tanshi Sora the ace of the guild. Tanshi Sora The kindest and strongest member Silent Star excluding the guild master, he is the father of Hana sora and Kuna's savior also Toshi part-time mentor. History He was sent to Silent Star at the age of seven by a mysterious man who Toshi does not know of but still thanks for giving him a wonderful family and life in Silent Star.Toshi had always had fight with the guild members until he became twelve he started taking his duties as a member of Silent Star seriosly and he became a strong mage of Silent Star Guild. Magic & Ability 210px-Parage Shot.png|100 Shot Flash Kick 210px-Escalope.png|Boulder Cannon 210px-Côtelette.png|Spinal Twist 210px-Sanjikick.jpg|Leg Drop 210px-Concasse.png|Mist Kick 210px-Bouquetiere Shot.png|Upper Kick Toshi specializes in kicks and fire all of his move either involve kicking or Flames. 100 Shot Flash Kick Allowing Toshi to vanish in mid-air finding the opponents weak spot he kicks 100 times in that exact same spot. Boulder Cannon Toshi strongest attack but lacks in speed and accuracy leaving Toshi vulnerable to his enemy for a short period of time. Spinal Twist Toshi vanishes, while the opponent searches for him he comes from the back kick directly at the enemy's spinal cord as he twist it paralyzing the enemy for days. Leg Drop Kicking his enemy with all he has hitting the enemy from below as he sends them into the sky. Mist Kick Using his flames to make a purple mist making the opponent dizzy, while he goes around the enemy from multiple areas of their Pressure Points. Upper Kick While Doing a handstand vanishes a couple of times until the enemy is confused he comes from the front as he applies pressure on his hands making them twist as he lets go his legs are smashed into the opponents jaws mostly Knocking them unconscious. Sanji vs Pearl.jpg|Aura Kick 210px-600,000,000 Beli Jackpot.png|Smash Kick Sanjifirerykick.png|Flaming Prince 250px-Kicksanji.jpg|Swing Kick 210px-Tendron.png|Clear Shot 210px-Sanji abs clear.jpg|Speed Kick Aura Kick Absorbing the enemy's aura into his leg using the own aura against them he kicks them directly into their chest. Smash Kick While in the air he extends his leg higher as he patiently waits until his opponent is close up, then smashing his leg into their head sending them into the ground. Flaming Prince Igniting his leg with a fierce flame as he raises his leg high over his waist as he charges at his opponent as he kicks them, this is technically his strongest move because its of its accuracy and speed. Swing Kick Toshi does a hand stand as he twirls his legs ing the air hitting anything that enters his kicking range. Clear Shot Sending a direct hit into the opponents face fracturing the opponents skull as the opponent is paralyzed. Speed Kick Jumping into the air he keeps kicking at the opponent until he has lost all of his energy or the opponent is down. Category:Silent Star Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Team Toshi